


【DMC】恶灵古堡【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁被恶魔关到了无法逃脱的地方，无聊正使他发疯





	【DMC】恶灵古堡【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微吃书

这已经越来越无法忍受了。  
但丁在身上只套了一件宽大的黑色T恤，一直能遮住他一半的屁股，内裤和裤子被他扔进了洗衣机里一直没有去管，他没觉得这有什么，反正大多数时候只有他一个人在。现在他卧在沙发上假装在看一本汽车杂志，他表现得很投入，仿佛他负担得起杂志里出现的任何一辆车，而他装出来的兴趣昂扬只为了让站在他面前的家伙识趣点赶紧走开，或者，做点什么。  
这是个相当乏味的地方。这栋建筑有三层楼高，三楼的门始终锁着无法进入，一楼和二楼格局完全一样，每层都有两间卧室，卧室里各有一个卫生间，一间厨房并连通餐厅，另有一个房间用作书房。家具配备齐全，如果想，但丁也可以用这里的厨房给自己做顿饭，他能拿到做饭需要用到的一切，这里甚至还有洗碗机。但这里依旧乏味，每一件东西都是可以使用的，它们的每一个结构都是为了使用目的而成的，没有任何多余的东西，无法评为丑陋也无法称之为精美，与此同时，没有任何装饰品在这里出现，哪怕只是一张海报。  
被关在这里多久，但丁已经没有概念了。他能回忆起自己被掐住脖子提了起来，眼前出现一片白色的噪点，然后是一片漆黑，等他再醒来时便已经在这里了。一开始他还会试着去判断时间，每个房间里都挂了一块石英钟，每一块都分秒不差地走动着，但那没有用，但丁看到它们时，再有五分钟就会是零点，他可以看着秒针转满一圈，看着分针向前挪动，可是当他眨眼，指针又会回归差五分到零点。这里一直会亮着灯，把每一个角落都照亮，他撩开窗帘，外面始终是黑夜，五米之外再看不清任何东西，而五米内是泛着惨淡的光的海面。  
但丁终于放下杂志，该死的，他已经把这本过期两年、哦谁知道加上他被关进来又是几年的杂志放下了，直直地瞪向那恶魔，耗尽所有耐心般说：“要做吗？”  
恶魔怔了一下，什么都没说，他从来不说话，但丁认为他是个哑巴。那张灰色的脸上没有做出任何表情，他走向但丁，俯下身将他抱了起来。  
恶魔看起来有些像人类，尤其当他脱掉那身黑漆漆的盔甲换上人类的衣服后。但他绝对不是人类该有的模样，无论是没有一滴血在那身躯里流淌般的惨白皮肤还是一片猩红的双眼，都昭示着他绝非人类。就是他把我带来的，但丁一直这么认为，即使他没有确凿的证据。黑骑士把恶魔猎人带来这活见鬼的地方，没打算杀了他也没有开口向他解释过一个字，他就只是把但丁关在了这里。  
但丁被放在了他选择长期使用的床上，恶魔把他的T恤脱掉了，他总是会在一开始就脱掉但丁的衣服，尽可能早地触摸到他。没有温度的手掌搂住但丁的腰去亲吻他的嘴，恶魔越来越擅长于亲吻了，除了冰冷得像具死尸以外，与他接吻甚至可以当做情人间的缠绵了。  
如果但丁的骗术再高明一些，他几乎可以骗过自己有些爱上这恶魔了。  
意识到自己可能在一座孤岛上并没有影响但丁逃跑的信心，那时他还没注意到时间不再继续流淌，他还曾幻想岛上会有一艘快艇供他逃离此地，就算没有肯定也会有其他办法。但事实是，但丁无法离开这栋建筑。一楼的大门并没有锁，他毫不费力地就打开了那扇门，但门外没有湿凉的空气，而是一段楼梯。他走下楼梯，然后又是一段楼梯，他再次走下，穿过客厅打开他不久前才见过的大门，门外是一段他刚刚走过的楼梯。几次之后但丁才发现，每次他打开一楼的大门后他就会来到三楼紧锁的大门前，他的逃跑仅限于这两截楼梯之间。  
但丁又尝试跳窗，落水可能拍断他几根骨头，长时间待在海里会使他冻僵，但他不会死，他的体质不会因为这些就让他送命。在几次尝试后但丁就发现他根本不用去担心冻僵，因为当他翻过一扇窗户时他只会进入到固定一间卧室里。  
手指在但丁的身上游走，仿佛想要直接触碰他的血与肉，他坐在恶魔的腿上任由对方啃咬自己的脖子，獠牙贴在他最脆弱的地方只要稍一用力便可咬开他的喉咙，让他流血直至窒息。但他不会这么做，或者说，不会再次这么做。  
尽管屈辱，可但丁在尝试过各种方法后终于承认了他无法从这房子里逃出去，或许这就是一间给恶魔准备的监狱，既然人类能关住人类，恶魔也应该能关住恶魔，哪怕但丁只有一半恶魔的血脉。在承认这个事实后但丁开始烦躁起来，他甚至无法破坏这里，如果他砸碎什么，等他转过身时一切又会回归原样，好像什么都没有发生过。  
这无聊的状况在那一身漆黑铠甲的恶魔堂而皇之地从一楼大门进来时有了一些缓解。但丁凭本能判定他是敌人，虽然他已经没有了任何武器，哪怕黑檀木和白象牙也不知所踪，但他仍执意去攻击黑骑士，至少他有了明确的敌人，而且这一定是让他沦落到这种境地的罪魁祸首。但很快但丁就对攻击这只恶魔感到了厌烦，这恶魔即没有伤害他的打算也没有让但丁能伤到自己的打算，他防御住了大部分攻击，偶尔挨一两下，这没比打一个沙袋有趣多少。  
“你想要什么？”但丁问，他已经无聊到试图与一个恶魔沟通了。恶魔没有回答，他只是用那双猩红的眼睛注视了但丁两秒，然后离开了。  
这种状况持续了五次，恶魔自由地来到这里，好像只是为了确定但丁是不是还活着，然后不说一句话就离开。但丁不知道这五次期间间隔多久，因为他已经无法判断时间了，但这状况确实令他反感，就好像并没有恶魔来到这里，他只是偶尔看到了一个摄像头，等着出现异常时做出警报。可是什么才算做异常？但丁在试图逃跑时这恶魔从来没出现过。  
或许那只恶魔是这里出现的唯一没有任何意义的东西，但丁想。  
之后黑骑士又来了几次，但丁已经没去数了，连攻击都不去尝试了。最开始那段时间但丁还会想到翠西，为那个女恶魔担忧，但之后他就很少想起了，就像只读了开篇的小说，即使再精彩，放下太久后他也很难产生去继续阅读的欲望了。再说，如果他不能从这里出去，那一遍又一遍地去想翠西去想去那座岛上的目的，除了令他疲惫以外又有什么其他的作用？  
但丁再次陷入折磨人的无聊中，他甚至能对那个恶魔的进出熟视无睹了，然而就在某一次，但丁不知道是第几次见到黑骑士，恶魔的身上不再是那套漆黑的铠甲，他竟然换上了人类的衣物。  
一间卧室竟足以让人认为是安全的。但丁与一个恶魔纠缠在一起，恶魔一只手握住他的脚腕抬高他的腿，另一只手套弄起但丁的阴茎，他的动作如此温柔，如此取悦但丁的身体，以至于但丁都快要忽略他是个恶魔的事实了。已经有前液溢出，惬意的暖流在但丁的肢体中流淌，不过离他射出来还有很久，恶魔可以这样弄他很久，直到他几乎要开口哀求。  
但丁从没否认过他是恶魔，他是人类和恶魔的混血儿这是即使他否认也无济于事的事实。但他毫无疑问更像一个人类，而且他也是选择以人类的姿态活下去的，所以比起纯种的恶魔，他还是有感情的，即使有时候那看上去就像是某种弱点。在那恶魔突发奇想般换上人类的衣服时，但丁以人类的态度去对待了这事，他先是惊讶，然后觉得有些好笑，接着是怒不可遏。为什么一个恶魔会想到让自己看上去像是一个人类？但丁近乎恶毒地认为这是对他的模仿，是在向他示好。  
“你想从我这里得到什么？”但丁再次发问，这次恶魔回应了他，他抬起手，骇人的爪子碰到了但丁的脸，然后快速收回了去，依旧什么都没有说。  
是不是自己透露的太多了呢？但丁迷糊地想着，他的胸膛起伏着，简单的欲望俘获了他的大脑，恶魔尖利的爪子挤进他已经湿了的后穴，但丁完全没有感觉到疼痛，他呻吟一声任由恶魔去开拓他，对于自己似乎被恶魔彻底了解了身体的警觉在对方的爱抚下再一次被冲淡了。  
第一次是最糟的，那是但丁承受过的最糟的性爱，或者说那根本不是在做爱。  
但丁厌恶唯一会来看自己一眼的恶魔打扮得像个人类，但他确实有着人类的轮廓，该算是恶魔里接近人类模样的一类，在穷极无聊时但丁也会暗示自己这恶魔一定有一部分是人类，他说不定时可以交流的。  
“我究竟是哪里吸引了你呢？”但丁试着向恶魔搭腔，他躺在沙发上，就像是随口一说，“你怎么能什么都不说呢？还是说你用了恶魔的语言已经对我低语过了？那我得遗憾地告诉你，就算我父亲是斯巴达我也不可能天生听得懂你们的语言，另一个家伙倒是很热衷，可我是绝对没有学恶魔语的心情的。”  
恶魔无动于衷，除了确实被一道视线盯着以外但丁几乎无法判断他是不是活着的。这样单方面的交流持续一段时间后，半个月，或者更久？但丁不知道，总之他被惹恼了，恶魔的沉默就像是一种挑衅，他讨厌自己像个傻子一样被无视，如果这是恶魔的某种陷阱的话那他一定是成功了，因为但丁有那么一会儿完全把他当成了人类，一个有血有肉的绝对的混蛋。  
“如果你说不出你想要什么，为什么不直接来寻找？”但丁几乎是在嘲讽，同时他亦需要某种发泄，“哦，我不知道，或许就像你之前那样，来碰碰我，摸摸我，或者干脆来操我，有益无害不是吗？”  
没人能料到但丁气急的胡言乱语在恶魔看来会是一条不错的建议，他抓起但丁的手腕把他拽了起来，然后……但丁不知道还能怎么形容了，他对此厌恶至极，他竟真把一个恶魔当做人类，忘了他多半是个只有本能驱使的怪物，这导致……他像一个动物一样被干了。  
但丁被恶魔猛地按到地上，他头晕目眩，不久后还感到一阵一阵的恶心，他敢说那一下绝对足够让一个半魔轻微脑震荡。然后他的衣服被直接扯开了，破碎的皮革勒进了但丁的皮肉挫伤了他的肌肉。他大声叫骂起来，甚至用拳头去揍恶魔的脸，只是这对一只纯恶魔来说不痛不痒，而但丁，他也没指望能靠拳头就让恶魔收敛，甚至他当时只想以此作为警告，以为恶魔会明白。  
那真是一段惨痛的记忆，但丁用双腿攀住恶魔的腰催促他快点进来，被填满的欲望使他的视线里都蒙上了一层水雾，他对恶魔那巨大的东西充满期待。  
但第一次仍是一段惨痛的记忆。  
那是在太过火了，以至于但丁稍不注意就会回想起那感觉。他的脸紧贴在地板上，屁股被高高抬起，缠在他腿上的皮革和布条折磨着他，那恶魔没有任何前戏，直接就操了进去。  
但丁听到自己在尖叫，被一个野蛮的恶魔操并不一定比被阿拉斯托贯穿胸膛更疼痛，但受到那种程度的伤害对但丁来说似乎已经是遥不可及的记忆了，而且这又不会让他得到什么力量或者金钱一类的，他完全想不到忍受这样的痛苦的原因，于是他放任自己叫出声。他的指甲在地板上抓着，有一两片整齐地断掉然后又以肉眼可见的速度长出新的，恶魔拽住但丁的头发迫使他抬起头，他的獠牙咬进悲鸣着的喉咙，好像这能使但丁好受些似的。  
如果这仅仅是一场强奸般的性爱的话，但丁倒也不是不能接受——还是令人恶心，但丁觉得他讨厌被强上，那比用他的摩托砸他还令他恼火。但跟之后发生的事比，这又相对不是那么难熬了，但丁在失血，地板上淌满了从他的身体里倒出去的血，愈合的速度几乎和被撕扯开的新伤口的速度相同，他已经在为内脏还没有流出去感到惊奇了。或许是失血的原因，这使但丁松懈了，疼痛也无法使他完全清醒，然后那就在他没有足够警觉的时候发生了。  
他长出了恶魔的翅膀。  
“哦不……”但丁小声叫着，蝠翼撕裂了他背部的皮肤挤开紧实的肌肉，如同自他的脊骨上又生出两条细骨般自然而然地舒展开来，附着幼雏破壳而出时一般的粘液，他的翅膀在空气中张开。那对黑色的蝠翼如此不祥，是他绝非人类的证据，也是他体内流淌着最高等的恶魔之血的铁证，同时那也意味着——他失控了。  
这是绝不可能发生的，但丁开始挣扎，出于人类的本能。恶魔牢牢禁锢住他，连疼痛都变成了某种诡异的快感，他不想去想，却被更多的渴求侵占了全部意识。但丁看得到自己在转变，属于人类的脆弱皮肤正被坚硬的麟甲逐步替代，强大的仿佛没有尽头的力量在他的身体里涌动，但这是绝不应该的。  
“是的、是的……”更多甜腻的喘息从恶魔猎人的口中溢出，恶魔扣着他的腰慢慢地操弄着他，“再、进来更多的……”  
身体被温柔地开拓着，恶魔跪在他的两腿之间像对待第一次一样对待那个仿佛除了他就再无法记住其他的后穴，淫靡的水声在他每一次进出时热情地响起，但丁抬高他的腰，双腿将他与恶魔拉得更近，他在索求更多。  
恶魔将但丁拉了起来，他失去了背部的依靠，双手环着恶魔的脖子坐在了他的身上，然后他感觉到自己的屁股被恶魔粗糙的利爪分得更开，于是他亲吻了恶魔，坐了下去。  
“你总是喜欢看着我的脸做。”  
是的，总是这样，这是在这乏味无趣到只能靠做爱来排解的地方里，但丁唯一能肯定的事，哪怕是在这恶魔完全没有理性可言的时候亦是如此。  
但丁以人类的姿态诞生，恶魔的形态对他而言是如此地陌生，当他变得像个恶魔，他从不认为他是他的模样，那是……某种恶魔武器的力量，是它们赠与他的伪装，即是说，在他赤手空拳时又怎么可能会成为恶魔？  
可这确实发生了，阿拉斯托不知被锁在何处，黑檀木和白象牙也不知所踪，但丁却依旧魔人化了，血液在一次次的贯穿中沸腾，他在尖叫却不再是人类的声音，视线被抹成一片血红，他不用去思考就能明白：恶魔激起了他的欲望，自己变成了和他一样的东西，而且这该死的不再关乎他的意愿，他们只是在如两头发情的野兽般交媾。  
恶魔将他翻了过来，抬高他的腿再次进入。恶魔依旧没有任何表情，但他却要让但丁看着他，他想要被但丁注视着干他。仅存的理智让但丁不顾一切地想要逃离，这种情况已经超出了他的认知，最好是个噩梦，这样还比较好接受，他的恐惧亦可在睁眼后消散。可这他妈的就是现实，恶魔拽住他的翅膀把他拖回自己的身下，让他除了用那对爪子在地板上留下更多划痕外再没其他可做，而这些划痕也会在片刻后消失不见。  
这里没什么是可以被破坏的，除了我和他。但丁突然意识到了，他竭力想要挣脱，恶魔撕破了他蝠翼的薄膜，那疼痛尖利得让他有了一瞬间完全的清醒。  
但丁让恶魔射在了他的里面，每一次他都会这么做，他满意地叹息，把头搭在恶魔的肩上享受这余韵。  
哦，无聊太可怕了，这种可怕可以让一个恶魔猎人一而再再而三地要一个恶魔和他上床，使他付出耐心教会一个恶魔如何令他满足。糟糕的第一次，以及越来越好的第二次第三次，总得有人做出努力，总得有人学会吸取教训不要一再犯同样的错误。  
但丁懒洋洋地直起腰，一只手捧起恶魔的脸，但丁已经意识到了，他们是最为接近的，除去他们还有什么能被称之为同类？恶魔猎人可不傻，他已经失去过一次了，怎么可能再去犯那样的错误？  
“做爱也会有腻了的那天，你还能这样毫无保留地干我几次呢？”但丁笑着说，“或者我又能继续忍受几次呢？”  
恶魔看着他，似乎很茫然，也许他只是又一次不为所动。  
但丁继续说：“嘿，你知道让人能够甘心于只和一个人做爱的东西是什么吗？”  
回答但丁的是恶魔的沉默，似乎他在为此困惑。  
“我来换一个问法，你总归听得懂。”但丁说，“睡了这么多次，你是否有爱上我呢？”  
恶魔不会有什么回应，但丁是如此以为的，他可以教一个恶魔如何做爱，但怎么能奢求恶魔感知到爱，这简直就像人类给自己布下的低级陷阱，把一台机器当做人去对待便去期待机器会成为人。  
“但丁……”  
但丁眨眨眼，他没法理解自己听到的。  
“但丁……”他又听到了那个声音，他看到恶魔永远紧绷的嘴唇在一张一合。  
“啊……”但丁茫然地发出声音，恶魔在呼唤他的名字，他一遍又一遍地呼唤他。  
恶魔不停地重复那个名字，但丁被他抓住了肩膀却忘记了要挣脱，利爪嵌进他的皮肉里留下一道道血痕。要他怎样去理解他看到的？保有人性的他怎么能理解他所看到的？他看到、他看到……  
他在哭，恶魔在哭，哭得如此悲伤。  
“我爱你。”但丁木然地说。  
恶魔重复起那三个字：“我爱你……我爱你……”  
他不断地重复，但丁开始发抖，他的喉咙里一阵酸涩，抱着恶魔大哭起来，好像他终于无法继续忍受无聊了，好像他得到他想要的了，又可能什么都不是，他甚至尚未意识到自己为什么会哭。  
只有恶魔依旧在重复那三个字，但它们永远不会完整。

——THE END——


End file.
